


Mind Screw

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LuciferXreader where you’re the Winchester’s long lost sister who has telepathic abilities then Lucifer appears in your head, who tells you that cause you’re the next Winchester, he can use you as a vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Screw

It’s only been two months since you found out that you were a long lost sister. A sister of the Winchester brothers. Whatever that meant. But after some stuff happened you got sucked into the whole hunting scene. Sam and Dean, your newly found out older brothers where rather hesitant on the whole you joining team free will. But so far you have gone on a few salt and burns and one vamp case and you’ve done pretty well on them only and finishes with a few bumps and bruises while Sam and Dean get knocked out rather quickly. They still need some time to adjust to not only finding out that they have yet another sibling but one with telepathy. You get some good kicks saying the exact same thing as dean as he says it and other stuff like that. The next morning you are greeted by a voice when you woke up.

L “So (Y/N),you’re a Winchester now? Congratulations” You are taken aback from the voice that seems to be coming from nowhere.

“What the hell.” You sit up looking around for anyone in your room.

L “Oh I’m in your head.” The voice tells you.

“Who are you?” You ask hoping for an answer that may be redundant.

L “I’m an old friend of your brothers. They may have mentioned me. Sam and I are rather close.”

“What is your name?” You press.

L “I have many. Satan, The Devil, Accuser, Angel of light, Angel of the bottomless pit, The Antichrist.” He says it like it’s obvious.

“Lucifer.”

L “That one is a popular one these days. I think I liked the ‘Beast’ days myself.”

“How, you are in hell. How are you in my head? And why?” you asked concerned that he got out.

L “It turns out that you don’t have to be in the same place as the person you want to get in their head. I am doing this because as you now know you are the youngest Winchester now, you can take Sammy boys place. You can be my true vessel and get me out of the pit.”

“You really think that I would ever help you. There is a reason that Sam and Dean put you back into the pit with Sam’s life on the line.” You argue.

L “Not at all, I expected resistance from you.” He retorts coolly.

“I made breakfast so get your ass outta bed or I’ll eat yours!” Dean shouted through the bunker from the kitchen. You pull your cover off of yourself and shuffle down the hall to the kitchen to get your food that hopefully Dean hasn’t eaten yet. You grab a plate and load it with eggs and bacon then sit down to eat it. You Lucifer in your head for the rest of the day so you hope that it was just your head playing with you like it has in the past. Sadly he was back the next morning, it went on like this for about a week or two. He would try and convince you to basically join the dark side and you would refuse then he would leave you alone for the rest of the day. You thought that he could get through to you only in that timezone. Except for one day when out of the blue he came back at around 2 in the afternoon.

L “Good afternoon (Y/N)’s head!” his voice echos in your head like a drum set.

“(Y/N) are you okay?” Sam asks looking up from his lore book after noticing that you seemed slightly distressed.

L “Go ahead lie to him about what is happening inside your head. Go one I dare you.”

“Nothing just a bad headache. Nothing I can’t handle.” You lie.

L “There you go, looks like we are not to different.”

“Shut up” you mutter under your breath

“Well there is some Advil or whatever is the cabinet in my room if you need it.” Sam offers.

“Thanks. I think I just need to eat something.” You get up to go to the kitchen and Sam opens his mouth about to say something but you beat him to it.

“Yeah I’ll make you a salad too.”

“Thanks (Y/N).”

L “So when are you gonna bust me out of here?” Lucifer asks his voice still echoing in your ears like he is right beside you.

“Never”

L “You are getting good at this now aren’t you?”

“Getting good at what?”

L “Your telepathy you truly are a natural aren’t you?”

You go radio silent.

L “Come on (Y/N) don’t fail me like your brother did. You can play it cool act normal and then sneak out and set me free then we will take over everything.”

You remain silent.

L “Pay attention to me I’m bored.” He whines

You return to the library with both your sandwich and Sam’s salad.

“Here you go. Can’t see why you love greens so much.” You place the bowl of hamster food in front of him.

L “The next thing you know his skin is going to turn green. It would be an improvement.” Lucifer makes fun of Sam’s eating habits.

You try to ignore him but it is proving to be difficult.

“Because then neither you nor Dean will eat my food.” Sam answers your question

That night was very restless. No matter what you did his voice would echo in your head like he was shouting into the Grand Canyon. You try to ignore him for a few days. Adoring the few minutes every so often where you don’t hear him. Sam and Dean are starting to worry because you can’t focus seem to focus on anything and you spend most of your time in your room. But then it hits you, if he can get through to you. Then why can’t you get through to him. So during his little breaks if you could call them that you practice.

L “Ooh your trying to get into my head now aren’t you?” The now all to familiar voice returns. “Good luck with that. I was practicing for a year and could only get through in the morning and the afternoon”

“You underestimate my abilities don’t you?” you ask.

L “Well I guess we will see if you truly are capable.“ He mocks

"I guess so.”

For a couple of weeks you practice tuning him out when he is in your head, and trying to get into his. You manage to get a few seconds here and there but then you get a bad headache. It goes on for a couple months. Your connection to him getting stronger and stronger.

L “I did it.” You say without speaking.

“Yes, yes you did. I have to say that I am impressed.”

L “Oh Luci, I have a question for you.”

“Don’t call me Luci.” He sounds annoyed.

L “Do you have sunscreen? Because protection from the heat is probably needed down in the cage.” You ask innocently.

“No I don’t need it.”

L “Well why don’t you? You don’t what to look all blistered when I never get you out.”

L “I'm the devil. Heat doesn’t bother me.”

You leave it at that for a while but at around three in the afternoon an idea hits you. You can say one word over and over again and he can’t stop it. So you decide to go back into his head and repeat the word Luci. By the time dinner rolls around he’s very upset and says “Untill she goes to bed.” Every once in a while, meaning you’ll probably get cut off because of you falling asleep.

L “You really are something aren’t you?” He asks you trying to keep it together.

“I guess. How so?”

L “Because, you kept your connection all night. And it’s driving me mad!”

“Thank you. That’s what I was aiming for.”

L “Now stop this!” He yells at you, his voice cracking.

“Only if you get out of my head.” You reply coolly knowing that you have power over him now.

L “Okay, okay whatever. Just stop it!”

“Thank you.” You say relived now that you and only you have access to your head after months of constant annoyance.


End file.
